


Could this be love?

by loveheals



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheals/pseuds/loveheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake needs someone to hold him and make the pain go away. He makes a quick decision, and ends up at Simon's door. Has he made the right choice? Is the flirty solicitor the best person to look for comfort? and maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. begining?

**Author's Note:**

> The story follows the end of episode 4 and just my imagination. Any similarities to the actual episode (if any) would be purely coincidental.

Could it be Love?

“This is presumptuous” Simon said looking down the length of Jake’s body. His eyes linger over the bag Jake was carrying before he looked back at his face. 

“No, it’s not” Jake said but his confidant smile faltered. He didn’t know how Simon was going to react when he just dropped unannounced. He hoped he would be ok. He needed someone right now. Everything was weighing on him like a ton of bricks. He was hanging by a thread and he needed someone to lift that weight off of him before it crushed the life out of him. 

Simon smiled and stepped aside for Jake to enter and the look he gave him was distracting to say the least. ‘Oh my god this man is going to be the death of me’ Jake thought to himself as he stepped in to the sitting room.

Simon was curious to know what made the young copper drop by his place so late with more than an overnight bag. But it was all good, he was here and that’s more than he could ask for. 

As he entered the sitting room though the mischievous smile on Jake’s face was wiped away by the string lights and the little Halloween and Christmas decors on the mantle and the warm glow of the fire from the stone fireplace. He was taken back to the Christmas last year with his mom seemingly healthy and happy, his father more relaxed and he with no weight on his shoulder. It saddened him to no end that all things he loved and cherished could be taken away from him in such a short period of time.  
He let the bags drop to the floor and all the pain he kept in check came in waves and threatened to sweep him away. He couldn’t breathe all of the sudden and he felt tears prickling behind his closed eyelids. 

Simon closed and locked the door and came to the sitting room and saw Jake standing in the middle of the room with his head bowed. As he got closer though he could hear the sobs that wracked the younger man’s body and shook his shoulders. Simon rushed to him and embraces him tight. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok. I’m not really sure what is happening but it can’t be that bad” he rubbed Jake’s back through the leather jacket and in the contrary to making him better Jake started to cry in earnest. So Simon stepped back and held Jake by the shoulders and looked at his face. “Let me take off your jacket ok? And get you comfortable. Then we’ll see what’s upsetting you this much” he was talking slow as he would to a child. Jake nodded jerkily. But he let Simon take his jacket off of him. Simon threw it on the chair and held Jake by his elbow and guided him to the couch. He sat down and Simon sat next to him and took Jake's hand in his. 

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” he asked as he brushed the young man’s cheek with his thumb. Jake looked at him for the first time and Simon’s breath hitched looking at the sadness pouring off the boys eyes. 

“Please make it go away” Jake said and Simon’s heart broke at the chocked voice. This was new to him. He had seen the playful side of Jake but not this vulnerable and helpless side. It appealed to his protective nature and he wanted to take care of Jake at any cost.

“What do you want me to do love? tell me anything, I’d do it?” the endearment came out unintentionally and so naturally. He was surprised at the honesty of that statement. At that moment there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make Jake feel safe and cared for.

“Make me forget everything. Take the pain away” Jake said as he put his arms around Simon and leaned his face on his shoulder. The sobbing had eased up but tears kept on falling, wetting Simon’s shirt.

“I can do that” Simon held Jake’s face in both his hands and smirked, trying to ease the tense situation. Jake smiled trough his tears and blushed beautifully. Simon’s heart gave a little happy jump at that look of complete trust and adoration and he thought ‘whoa, what was that? Isn’t it a bit too fast?’ But he had better things to do than waste time on that thought.

He kissed Jake as if nothing mattered at that moment but making him feel he was the most important thing in the world. The way Jake responded made is blood run hot like never before. It took all of 3 seconds for the sweet soft kiss to turn in to scorching and then they were pulling their clothes off as if on fire. 

“We should take this to the bedroom, love. It’d be more comfortable” Simon said as he pulled Jake’s shirt off his pants.  
“NO!” Simon was startled by the reply and smirked, he was making Jake forget, ‘Score’, he said as he gave a mental pat to himself. 

“Ok babe, you are the boss” he dived in and pulled Jake down to the carpet, unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants and boxers all in one go. “Shit, shit, shit, boots? really? What were you thinking?” Simon was stuck at the boots and was pulling the laces off completely. 

“I wasn’t thinking at all. I couldn’t. But not now, come up here!” the whiney tone was a total turn on for Simon. Jake was clawing at his shirt, panting with effort and it was so hot.

“YES, finally.. God you are never wearing these boots, ever. They are too much trouble to take off.” He said. He crawled back up Jake’s body “where were we?” he said as he dove back in to kiss Jake. The younger man moaned and pushed up against him.  
“Please, please Simon now please” Jake was begging him now sobbing with need. Simon for his life had not been so turned on by someone like he was at that moment. “What do you need love? Tell me. You have to tell me what you need, I will give you what you need” he reassured Jake and he could see Jake looking at him and his eyes shine with unshed tears. “Don’t cry love, I’m here alright? I will take care of everything.” Just like that it was not all heat and lust anymore. It was more than that; it was more than just flesh and touch. It was feelings, emotions and care, Overwhelming soft touches, looking deep into each others' eyes and all consuming kisses that left both of them breathless. It was not just getting your rocks off anymore; it was way deeper, calmer, comforting and warmer. Could it be, if one wants to put a label on it, called ‘Love’?


	2. Life is random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is upset to know that his mom knows about what's going on with his dad. He needs Simon to console him and tell him everything would be okay. But would he get what he wants? or is he in for a rude awakening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I wanna thank everyone who read the story and left kudos and comments. This is following the Cuffs episode 5. I have no idea what it's gonna be in the next ep. this is all wishful thinking.. any similarities are pure coincidence.. enjoy

Life is Random...

“I really like him” Jake felt his face heat with a blush but he felt happy and relieved. This is something he was used to. This is familiar grounds. His mom and him talking confiding, this is normal, even if it won’t last forever. Right now it was normal and he was happy and in love and his mom was back home looking better and that is all that matters. 

“It shows, you moved in with him” his mom teases but he caught the underlying worry. “Just... As long as you’re sure... You’re doing this for the right reasons” she looks at him and he wants to hide. He doesn’t want to talk about his dad. Not now, not ever maybe. 

“I don’t know what you mean” he was going to say it with more conviction but it came out like a lie that it was. It was his weakness he could never lie to his mom. 

“Yeah you do...” he was surprised at her tone she was sure. So he turned and looked at her in earnest. “Look this might surprise you sweetheart but I know exactly who your dad is” Jake’s breath caught as realization hit and he felt his eyes prickle. “And... this... Is not your battle to fight” she said and smiled at him. That smile hurt more than anything. ‘Has she given up already?’ he was asking himself and he could not hold back the tears. His mom’s embrace was comforting and he needed her strength, all these hurt too much.

He wanted to go home to Simon. He would know how to make it all better. He always knows how to make Jake forget that sadness exists. Simon’s confidence was what Jake finds most attractive, ‘well and everything else too’ Jake thought as he walked out of his parent’s home and took the phone out to call him. He dialed Simon’s number it went on ringing without answer. It worried Jake. It was late but not late enough for Simon to be asleep. He usually works at this time and his phone would be close by in case a client needs him. So he called the next person who he would contact.

“Hey I was wondering if you were in town.” Ryan picked up the phone on the first ring as if he was waiting for Jake to call.  
“Don’t you have anything else to wonder about? Why did the solicitor boyfriend dump you?” Ryan sounded bitter or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Jake’s part.

“Ha ha you’re hilarious. No I came to see mom. Simon dropped me at home and now I can’t get hold of him. I wanted to know if you were out, maybe you could give me a lift to his house” this was a bad idea and Ryan hated Simon. “Maybe not, I’ll just call a taxi” he said quickly.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m just around the corner, I’ll come wait outside be there in 5” the phone line went silent. Jake nodded to himself. He could not understand Ryan for the life of him. He ran hot and cold a so fast it was difficult to keep track. But he always is there when you need him. 

Jake stood outside and waited for the headlights to approach the drive way. He looked back at the house and saw his mom watching him from the up stair bedroom. She waved at him and he was struck breathless by the feeling of finality in that gesture. ‘Don’t be daft, she is doing much better’ he said to himself as he smiled and waved back. 

“Hop in” Ryan’s voice said softly. Jake didn’t even hear him driving up. 

“Hey I didn’t hear you” Jake said as he climbed in the car. Looked at Ryan and found out him looking at Jake weird. “What?” he asked.

Ryan shook his head first and asked “How is she doing?” nodding at the house.

“Better I think” Jake sighed. “I don’t even know what to make out of everything. My head is a mess” he said. He could talk to Ryan about anything.

“Yeah I can see that by the potentially disastrous choice of a boyfriend” Ryan said sarcastically.

“What is it that you have against him apart from the obvious solicitor thing anyway?, did he come on to you or better yet rejected you?” Jake asked jokingly. But he was curious as to know what Ryan felt.

“Not in my craziest moment I would do that” Ryan said and glanced at Jake. “But I will tell you one thing, don’t get your hopes up too much. Higher your hope harder you fall” they looked at each other and the unsettlingly long searching look that they shared filled Jake with dread. 

They were driving through the town in silence and Jake looked out at the club Simon and he frequented and instantly he was alert “Wait!” and Ryan was startled. He switched on the blinkers and pulled up to the sidewalk. 

“What?” he asked looking in the direction Jake was looking and saw what got him spooked “Okay, calm down.” He said as he put a hand on Jake’s shoulder. He was surprised to find Jake’s shoulder shaking and quickly turned to look at his partner. What he found out as he turned melted his heart. Jake was looking back at the entrance of the club with tears running down his face. “Look at me Jake” Ryan said and held the boy’s chin and turned his face to look at him. “He would have just come to have a drink okay, don’t assume the worst without proof” Ryan wanted to knock the arrogant bastard of a solicitor flat on his arse. 

“He seems to be having a good time though.” Jake said and his breath hitched and fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

“Of course, what do you want him to do? Sit and wait for you to come home? Jake your relationship is not that mature. You can’t expect him to behave like you’ve been married for 50 years.” Ryan said. He did hate Simon with a passion. All the defenders he represented made the life of the policemen and women hell. But realistically thinking it was his job and it was unfair to take it personally with the guy. And the way Jake is thinking made him realize how young he is and how inexperienced and naïve the boy is and if he doesn’t grow up he is in for a lot of heartache.

“Do you think I should go and talk to him?” Jake was looking back at the club where Simon was standing laughing with a few other guys. As they were watching one guy draped himself over Simon and hugged him. Simon’s face was hidden from Ryan’s and Jake’s view so they were not sure how he reacted. “I’m going.”Jake said as he unbuckled his seat belt and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He stopped before getting out and looked at Ryan “Can you wait for a few minutes? In case I need a ride somewhere and/ or a shoulder to cry on?” he smiled sadly at Ryan who smiled and nodded. “Thanks” he said gratefully.

As Jake approached the group of people with Simon, the guy who was draped over Simon tried to kiss him and Simon pushed him back forcefully and Jake heard him say “What the hell are you doing?” Simon had his back to Jake and the guy looked over his shoulder at Jake. 

“Hey sweet face, you must be new, I haven’t seen you before” he pushed Simon aside and stepped towards Jake. Simon wiped around and looked at who the guy was talking about and so did everyone in the little group and they were all snickering.

“Jake? What are you doing here?” Simon asked and held the guy back with a hand across his chest and a killer look. The guy held his hands up and stepped back. “why didn’t you call me? I would have come and picked you up from home.” He said as he stepped towards Jake.

“I did, you didn’t answer.” Jake was holding back tears with the greatest effort. Simon didn’t seem to be guilty or ashamed. 

“What? No it didn’t ring” Simon took the phone out and saw the missed calls and the phone was on silent. “I never have my phone silent, how is that possible? No wonder I didn’t hear you calling” he stopped and looked at the guy who was snickering behind him. “Gary? Was it you? Did you do this?” the way Simon asked stopped the snickering abruptly. 

“I..I thought it..it was work so..” he was silent and looked at others for help. They all shook their heads and turned away.

Simon looked at Gary in disgust. “I’m sorry love. How did you get here? Let’s go home ok” he put a hand around Jake’s shoulder and started to walk away. He turned and spoke over his shoulder “I’ll see you guys around, and Gary you pull something like this again you’ll be sorry”.

Jake was losing the battle with the tears as he sniffled softly. Simon must have felt the little tremors and he stopped and turned Jake so they were facing each other. “What is it love? Why are you crying? Is it your mom? Is she alright? How did you really come here?” he was peering at Jake’s face and Jake completely lost it. He broke down and hugged Simon tight. Simon hugged him close rubbed warm hands in circles on his back, cooing soothingly in his ear. “Talk to me sweetheart, you are scaring me a bit here” he said as he placed soft kisses on Jake’s temple. 

Jake hiccoughed and looked up, sobs easing up a little. “I was scared too, to see you here. I thought you were …” he broke off. Simon looked at him searchingly and Jake saw realization hit him. 

“That I came here for a hookup?” he asked and Jake nodded. “Well to tell you the truth, I did” Simon said with a sigh and Jake looked at him with wide eyes brimming with fresh tears and he tried to untangle himself from Simon. 

“wait, listen first.” Simon held on and he was too strong for Jake to break free “I was a wild child okay, you ask anyone they will tell you the kind of rep I have. I don’t do relationships and this is new to me as it is to you” he said and it was unbearable to listen to. Jake looked down he couldn’t look at Simon anymore. Simon continued “I did come here wanting to hookup, I even invited a guy on my hookup app. But I couldn’t” he held Jake’s chin in his fingertips and tilted to meet his eyes. 

“I couldn’t do it, for the first time in my life because of you. I’m willing to give this, us, a go. I might slip up and stumble, I might hurt you and make you cry” he wiped tears from Jake’s cheek with his thumb, “we would fight and make up, but I’m willing and ready to give this a real chance to grow, I want you with me.” He said in earnest and Jake smiled through tears. 

“So you are ready to do this with me? We would find our own way” Simon bent and kissed Jake’s upturned lips as he nodded his agreement.

Ryan shook his head but had to smile at the sappiness of the scene as he turned and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am willing to give the benefit of the doubt to the good solicitor. Hope he lives up to it in the show. cheers

**Author's Note:**

> so this being my first attempt at fan fiction, go easy on my ok? there were very few Jake x Simon stories and this ship needs loads of stories, i wrote this. hope you like it. cheers..


End file.
